If I Die In My Sleep
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: A story In which Charlie reminisces on his and Tonks childhood crushes on each other up until they get together in their second year. Then In the present, they have to make the decision to break up and move on with their perspective career choices. It's quite angsty.


A/N: This is the first time I've written Charlie or Tonks, so the characterization might be off and I know this is quite and angsty story and neither character Is very angsty in my opinion, but just keep in mind both are still very young. In the Astronomy Tower scene, they are both fifteen in there fifth year. If you have any tips or Ideas let me know In a review! It would be much appreciated! :)

Written for Camp Potter: Campfire Songs with the prompt "If I die in my sleep, are you still willing to be everything you promised you would be?"

Written for the Worlds Challenge: Pern :) With the prompt: Write about Dragons :)

* * *

_I sat in the Great Hall during Christmas time, it is lovely and beautiful with dozens of Christmas trees and baubles all around the place and a slightly Ironic tune of 'Deck The Halls' was stuck on loop. I'm Playing a game of Wizard's chess with one of my Gyffindor friends, Bink, who also happened to be on the Quidditch team with me at that time._

_"Check! I've almost got you mate!"_

_The other boy in red robes sighs,"I may be able to find a way out of this ..."_

_"Can I play winner?"_

_Both Charlie and Bink glance over to see a Hufflepuff girl about the same age as them sporting purple hair, and lovely forest green eyes. She's a sight to be reckoned with and I wonder who she is, a girl with dyed hair looking quite proud in herself, how could he have missed her before?_

_"Yeah, you can," Charlie permitted. She sat across from him next to Bink, which made Charlie feel good about himself because that means she assumes Bink will lose._

_"Check mate!" Charlie yells as he beats Bink. "Now eat the cockroach cluster, you can't back out of a bet!"_

_Bink eats the Cluster._

_"Hi, I'm Nyphadora and I'm going to beat your ass!"_

-x-

That was the first time he had ever met Nymphadora, and he remembers that he did in fact win that match and Bink left to go to the toilet and throw his breakfast up, so him and Nymphadora played a game alone, and she won. She wouldn't stop boasting for several months so Charlie took to teasing her a little. Especially when Gyffindor beat Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup, because Nymphadora played Chaser. One day they just became friends, second year and they were inseparable, everyone said they would date and it never happened.

Until, around February we went on a Hogsmead trip and inside the three broomsticks, it was just us two up to no good with Bink, but I suspect by now Bink had an inkling that had something going on, anyways he left us alone as he sometimes made a habit of doing, and Tonks (as she would rather be called) kissed me on the cheek and told me I was cute, that she liked my hair and how great at Quidditch I was. She told me in an intriguing voice that she wanted someone she could go on adventures with, and that I was the one. So, without further ado we left the warm, heady bar hand in hand smiling at every accusing stare and rolled eye.

Now, the both of us sit in the astronomy tower at midnight with nothing but lone telescopes to keep us company. Both of us stuck mulling over what we would be doing in the future, no one wants to say what the other is thinking but they both know it begs for attention. I have to leave, Hagrid tells me that the job opportunities with Dragons in Romania are excellent for my skill, and they will do anything to have me.

I love dragons, they're my favorite creatures and everyone knows it ... Nothing could keep me tied to one place when Dragons come into the equation and I hate to say it, but not even my four year old relationship to the girl I love could have a chance. She could have chosen to come with me, be an Auror in Romania. The job opportunities are not that great over there though, because Romania's Issues aren't dealing with the people.

Tonks is taking her NEWTS early to become a well trained auror, neither of us wants to separate, but our paths no longer cross because we both chose to drop out from doing our last two years.

"Charlie, my job is just as dangerous as yours will be and maybe, we can keep in touch after school maybe we won't, but one thing remains and I just want to let you know that I'll remember you. I'll always remember the boy who loves creatures and won't stand for anyone pulling on his hair," She winks at him. "You were my first for everything and I still love you," Her hair turns a dark blue color.

Charlie's standing on the ledge of the window letting the cold whisk his long hair back and forth in the nippy, midnight wind, and if anyone looks into the tower they might think Charlie is trying to commit suicide, but truth is, he was always a ginger, always a risk taker.

"I still love you too, but I know I can't take a long distance relationship, and both of us are focusing so hard on work. Maybe in the future if we meet again, something will hold us together. I need you to promise me Tonks, If I die in my sleep, are you still willing to be everything you promised you would be? You promised me you wouldn't ever change. Stay quirky and beautiful, and hot headed."

Tonks replies, her voice slightly shaking in the chill,"And, promise me you won't ever stop taking the risks Charlie, for me please?"

Charlie nods wordlessly, turns around jumping from the stone ledge on the window and sits on the stone ground beside Tonks,"I'll always be the same. The sad thing is, I see you still have room to blossom. You still haven't come out of your shell completely and if you date someone else, they'll get to see the fruit of my hard work. Please don't be depressed, move on you deserve that."

Tonks blushes,"You were always too good to me Charlie ... If any of the Gyffindor boys heard for one second that you delayed catching the snitch on purpose so Hufflepuff could catch up, they would have your head." She allows a nostalgic chuckle, more like a short force of breath out of her nose.

They share one kiss, this one represents them being together amounting to four years, and everything that they will miss about it. A long, sweet kiss that has all the passion in it to light the night sky with meteors.

The astronomy tower's roof was almost the same as in the great hall, it was charmed to show the outside sky for studying. Right now, it was in the middle of a solar eclipse. Showing the outline of the sun but not letting it shine through. Always a silver lining, except this one was a brilliant Gryffindor gold, shining just for him, Charlie thought. It's a new dawning, a new chapter of his life and even though he's terribly sad. He known time will heal.

After they separate for a breath, Charlie then gets up and exits the tower. He leaves his first relationship behind knowing that Tonks made him a better person. He'll always love her, until death.


End file.
